


Hearts and Hotels

by green_lemonboys



Series: One Week in a Hotel (Tyrus) [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Meeting at a Hotel, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, its fluff, literally no angst except some cyrus self doubt, maybe will become a two parter, pure fluff, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_lemonboys/pseuds/green_lemonboys
Summary: Just a one shot i wrote while i had no internet on vacation





	Hearts and Hotels

There was a lot that Cyrus was thinking as his parents checked into their hotel. How tired the long journey had made him, how inviting the food looked, how homely the place felt. But all of it felt dull to him. He could care less about the journey, the food and the ambience. It was all irrelevant. 

_ His friends were probably all having fun without him,  _ he thought to himself while pulling his suitcase out of the trunk.  _ And they probably already forgot about him. _

“Cyrus, honey,” his mom said, giving him a sympathetic smile. “I know you miss your friends already, but please try and have fun.” She gave him a kiss on the head and proceeded to go into the dining hall for lunch.

Cyrus groaned, following her. He wanted to argue that he wasn't hungry, but his stomach vehemently disagreed. As he walked into the hall, he noticed the long line of dishes arranged, surrounded by the tables.   _ Of course, a buffet. Human interaction. Super. _

Cyrus plonked himself onto a seat, pulling out his phone for a momentary distraction. Opening Instagram, he already saw stories from Buffy, Andi and Jonah from Adrenaline City, where they were trying the new rides. A pang of sadness hit Cyrus’ heart. He was grateful for his parents taking him on vacation, but he had wanted nothing more than to be with his friends. And that clearly wasn't happening.  _ At least it's just a week. _ Cyrus put back his phone and looked around the hall for nothing in particular. 

And that's when he saw him.

The boy looked no older than Cyrus,  although definitely taller. His hair was blonde and he was wearing a grey camouflage hoodie and blue cuffed jeans. His hair was swept back, definitely gelled. From the way he walked, he was confident and sure of himself. He was walking with a blonde-haired girl who looked about his age too, maybe a year older. They were laughing about something as they headed to the buffet spread.  

Cyrus felt his breath catch and he couldn't stop staring at the boy. No lie, he was good-looking. But something in him told him that it wasn't the only reason he was staring. Something in him told him that the boy was something more. 

Just then, the boy turned Cyrus’ way and caught his eye. Embarrassed, Cyrus wanted to look away but, try as he might, he only managed a slight turn. The boy looked back at Cyrus, giving him a warm smile in return. And Cyrus swore that he felt his heart melt with that smile. He smiled back a weak smile, incapable of any coherent thought when looking at the boy.

_ Huh. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad week. _

*

Okay, he was already wrong. It was already a disaster.

Cyrus soon learned that the spot of service he got in the dining hall was all he would get that week, as in all other parts of the hotel there was no Internet. And no WiFi. So even if he wanted to talk to his friends, he couldn't. Cyrus huffed in annoyance, throwing his phone onto the bed.  _ It doesn't even matter, it's not like his friends were constantly contacting him.  _ Cyrus was really trying to not think these thoughts, but it was no use. His brain provided him with a constant flow of self-hatred to keep his thoughts occupied.

_ Well, he might as well find a way to keep himself busy.  _ His parents had plans to go sightseeing for 2 days, but that still left about 5 days of nothingness to be spent at the hotel of doom. Okay, not ‘doom’ but Cyrus couldn't help but feel dramatic. The boredom was already getting to him. He walked out of the room and went down the hall, finding the lobby of the hotel. To his right was the dining hall, not useful at the  moment. However, slightly to the left there was a room where there seemed to be some people. Curious, Cyrus walked ahead and opened the door. There he saw the sign ‘Common Room’. 

Oh. It was that kind of hotel. It was probably a place where all guests could just sit around, read, play games or drink. Normally, that would be the last place Cyrus would be found. But desperate times called for desperate measures. Plus, they had a decent collection of books so all was not lost.

Sighing to himself, Cyrus made his way to the bookshelf, running his hand along the spines of the various books as he surveyed his choices. No matter where he was, he could somehow always find comfort in books, in their feel, smell and their words. Cyrus let his thoughts run for a while as he absent-mindedly walked along until he found a book that seemed interesting. He reached to pull it out when a hand brushed against his, reaching for the same book. Startled out of his thoughts, Cyrus stopped to look up at the person, to meet green eyes. 

It was the same boy, the one from the dining hall. The one who Cyrus had been staring at until he was caught. And now he was right in front of him. 

_ He's even cuter up close,  _ Cyrus’ mind offered in an unhelpful manner. The boy looked equally as surprised as Cyrus, his lips quirked up in a small smile. Cyrus gulped, trying desperately to think of something to say but the fact that their hands were resting together on the book was too distracting for Cyrus to say anything. It also didn't help that his brain was just playing  _ HE HAS FRECKLES  _ on repeat.

“Um, I'm,” Cyrus stammered, trying to say something before his heart exploded when his mother called him from the door of the room. Cyrus blushed and mumbled an apology, and walked away quickly, making a clear effort to avoid the boys eyes. 

Cyrus may have been mistaken, but he swore he heard the boy sigh quietly before he walked away.

_ This was getting weirder and weirder. _

*

_ Why is thunder a thing,  _ Cyrus thought to himself as the sound sent a shudder through his body from where he was curled up on a chair in the common room. The storm had been going on for over an hour, and it was showing no signs of letting up any time soon. With the storm, the power had also gone, plunging the hotel in darkness. Cyrus had been quietly reading in the common room after he and his parents had returned from sightseeing that day when the power went, leaving him surrounded by darkness and strangers. Thankfully, the other guests in the room with him seemed like kind people who were achlaolso slightly terrified. Within 10 minutes of the power going, some candles had been lit and quiet conversation ensued, interrupted by flashes of lightning and cracking of thunder. The candle next to Cyrus flickered faintly.

“Not a fan of storms?”

Cyrus looked away from the window in the direction of the voice and was surprised. The boy he had embarrassed himself in front of twice was standing next to him, smiling down at him. For a moment, Cyrus wanted nothing more than for the world to open up and swallow him whole before he made more of a fool of himself. But, sensing no escape, he just gave a soft emotionless laugh. 

“Almost as big a fan as of human interaction.”  _ Honestly, by now, self deprecation was no longer just a strategy, it was a lifestyle.  _

The boy laughed at that, and Cyrus couldn't help but feel his heart do a somersault. His laugh alone could have lit up the hotel. 

“Mind if I join you?” the boy asked.

Cyrus shrugged compliantly, motioning to the seat next to him. The boy smiled and sat down, looking back at Cyrus. He noticed that in the candlelight, the boy’ eyes looked even more mysterious, and the lighting was doing wonders for his features. Not that they needed it.

They sat for a bit in silence, neither knowing what to say. After a while, the boy pointed at the book Cyrus was reading and said, “How's the book?”

Cyrus looked down and realised that it was the same book that had lead to the incident the previous morning with the boy. He blushed, relieved that the light was so low that he couldn't see it. “Its quite good. Not like any other books I've read.”

“I've wanted to read it for a while, but I didn't think anyone else would be interested in something like it. Least of all someone as attractive as you.”

Cyrus choked on air at that, trying to pass it off as a cough.  _ The boy thought he was cute?!?!  _ “So, are you saying that just because I'm cute, I wouldn't read this?” Cyrus replied, a  rust of confidence shining through. 

The boy looked flustered, immediately trying to correct himself. “No, no! That's not what I meant! I just meant that I've never been lucky enough to meet someone as cute as you who liked something like this,” the boy said, looking down, away from Cyrus. 

_ He's interesting when flustered,  _ Cyrus thought smiling to himself. He didn't expect to so immediately bond with someone, especially with someone like this boy in front of him.

“I'm Cyrus, by the way,” Cyrus said, holding out his hand.

“TJ,” the boy said, shaking his hand with a smile. They stayed like that for a moment, neither wanting to draw their hand away.

Just then, another crack of thunder caused Cyrus to jump back, crawling further into his seat. TJ smiled a bit, but he also looked concerned. “Are you okay, Cyrus?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just. Thunder isn't my favourite.”

“Hey,” TJ said, making Cyrus look at him. “Don't focus on the storm then. Just, keeping talking to me.”

“About what?”

“Anything. Nothing. It doesn't matter. Just talk and I'll listen,” TJ said, leaning forward, resting his head on his hand.

“I'll bore you,” Cyrus said, turning away.  _ He didn't want to kill TJ of boredom and nd disinterest. _

“I don't know, Cyrus. I've only known you for 2 minutes, and I already find that hard to believe.”

*

“Wait, what? I'm sorry I can't believe that,” TJ said, laughing to what Cyrus said.

“I'm serious! Further proof why I should just remain wrapped in bubble wrap in bed,” Cyrus said, also smiling. Recounting his most embarrassing moments should have been just that: embarrassing. But somehow,  with TJ there just laughing along light-heartedly, Cyrus didn't feel so bad. He even forgot about his friends having fun without him. He was having a decent time too. 

In the moment of silence that followed, Cyrus opened his phone to check the time.  **8:19 pm.** Suddenly, he heard TJ gasp.

“Hey! I recognise that girl!” TJ was pointing to Cyrus’ phone screen, which was a picture of him, Buffy, Andi and Jonah. Specifically, he was pointing to Buffy.

“Oh, that's Buffy Driscoll. She's my best friend. How do you know her” Cyrus asked, confused.

“I don't know. Is she like, a sportsperson?”

“Yeah, she's the captain of our girls’ basketball team, the Spikes I think.”

On saying the team name, TJ's head perked up, and he looked at Cyrus in bewilderment. “From Jefferson Middle School?”

“Yeah,” Cyrus said, even more confused.

“I've seen her play! She beat our team last month,” TJ said, the last part albeit ruefully.

“Wait, how? That's not possible unless,” Cyrus started, trailing off when the realisation hit him. He looked at TJ who looked as excited and surprised as him.

“You live in Shadyside!” the two yelled simultaneously, causing conversation in the common room to stop as all the guests turned to stare at the source of the noise. But the two couldn't care less.

“Wait, which school do you go to? I've never seen you at Jefferson,” Cyrus said, sitting up in excitement.  _ All this time, TJ has lived in the same town as him. _

“I go to Salt Lake,” TJ replied, also sitting up.

“Wow! Can you imagine the odds?” TJ said after a moment.

“I know, I meet a cute guy and then find out he lives in my city. Wild,” Cyrus said, feeling slightly bold in that moment.

Now it was TJ's turn to become a blushing, fumbling mess at Cyrus’ words. He giggled and looked at his shoes, making Cyrus lose his mind.

They both laughed quietly for a while, the candle illuminating their smiles. When they went quiet, Cyrus was suddenly aware of how close he and TJ were. It should have been weird, they had only talked for the first time an hour or so ago. But it wasn't. 

The silent tension between them grew, as they both looked into each other’s eyes, unsure of what to do. Just as it was reaching a head, the lights came on in the hotel to the jubilant cheers of all the guests. Cyrus and TJ jumped apart, the candle blowing out in the process. 

Now with the lights back on, Cyrus didn't feel as brave and nd confident anymore. Somehow it had been easier to talk to TJ in the near darkness. He looked timidly across at TJ who was looking around the room. TJ turned and smiled at Cyrus, in that warm way that was making his knees weaker and weaker. 

“The lights are back.”

“So it seems.”

“Does that mean you have to go?” TJ asked, seeming hesitant for the first time that evening.

Cyrus was surprised. It was almost as if TJ didn't want him to go?  _ There has got to be some mistake with that. _ But in that moment, looking at TJ nervously pulling at his hoodie sleeve, Cyrus knew he was being genuine. He smiled at TJ and reached over, taking hold of the hand pulling his sleeve, causing the boy to look up at him.

“I'm not going anywhere.”

*

**TJ:** hey u up

**Cyrus:** why??

**TJ:** wats ur room no

**Cyrus:** tj…

Cyrus laughed as quietly as he could, trying not to wake his parents in the next room. He was sharing a suite with them, thankfully having his own room. But that didn't mean the walls were soundproof.

**TJ:** fine just come to the garden in 10

_ This is not going to end well,  _ Cyrus thought to himself as he pulled on a hoodie and opened the room door as quietly as he could, after slipping on some shoes. But, they had been sightseeing that whole day and his parents were exhausted, so they wouldn't wake uo for anything. He crept as silently as he could down the hall, although he knew that guests roaming about at 1 am wasn't unusual for hotels. He was just a nervous person.

TJ was already at the garden, holding a torch. He smiled as soon as he saw Cyrus, waving at him excitedly. 

_ This boy was going to be the death of him,  _ Cyrus thought as he jogged up to him. All the lights were switched off, leaving the garden in darkness except for the torch.

“You're insane, TJ,” Cyrus whispered, unable to keep his smile hidden.

“Come on, Cy. I haven't seen you in 2 days cuz you guys keep going out!” TJ whispered back, grabbing Cyrus’ hand as he pulled him to the centre of the garden. 

“So this better be worth me sneaking out then.”

“Do you trust me?”

“I saw you for the first time 5 days ago!”

“That doesn't answer my question,” TJ said, looking slyly at Cyrus.

Cyrus glared at him, but he knew the answer. It didn't matter how long ago he had met TJ. He would trust him with his life.

“I knew it,” TJ said triumphantly, pulling Cyrus down to the grass where he lay down, looking at the sky.

The sky was gorgeous. All the stars looked like glitter that had been spread over a black cloth. The moon was full, showering the garden with a soft white light. Cyrus couldn't hold back a gasp, as he lay down beside TJ. He looked over to see TJ looking at him, smiling.

“Worth it, Cyrus?”

“Yes, of course!” Cyrus exclaimed, looking back at the sky in excitement. 

TJ and Cyrus spent the next half an hour just naming constellations, sharing jokes and stories and just unifying each other’s company. All the while, their hands remained clasped together between them, their fingers threaded together. Cyrus thought back to the first time he and TJ had brushed hands, that day in the common room. That time it had sent his brain in a whirl. But now, his hand holding TJ's, it felt normal, grounding even. 

“God, I love the sky,” TJ whispered, looking over at Cyrus.

“Me too,” Cyrus said, looking at TJ. In doing so, their noses bumped together. 

They lay like that for a while, both looking at each other, unable to look away. Cyrus was nervous. He didn't know what TJ was feeling at the moment, but Cyrus realised he wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them. But he was holding himself back.  _ TJ will be weirder out and he will leave. _ That thought was what made Cyrus back away a bit.

But before he could move away, TJ reached over and cupped Cyrus’ cheek with his hand, gulping nervously.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

Cyrus couldn't bring himself to say anything, just nodding in response. He leaned into TJ’s hand.

_ They were so close. _

TJ began leaning in slowly, and Cyrus started doing the same. Finally, after several long moments of just leaning in, Cyrus pressed their lips together, pulling TJ in for a kiss. It was short, but perfect. The moonlight and the starry sky were the perfect backdrop. But Cyrus pulled away fast, still nervous. 

“What happened? Should I not have done that?” TJ asked, worried.

“What? No no! That's not a problem at all,” Cyrus said, reassuring him.

“That what is it?”

“Its just. This is really fast. I kinda just wanna, slow down? I wanna get to know you first. Is that okay?”

At that TJ smiled and laughed quietly, moving his hand from Cyrus’ cheek to hold his hand. 

“Slow is wonderful, Cyrus.” 

They lay there for what seemed like forever, just talking in low voices, pointing out the stars until they had to return to their rooms lest their parents find them missing. 

As Cyrus watched TJ walk away from his door, he saw the boy looked back at him, his customary smile on his face. 

And Cyrus thought to himself,  _ slow will be perfect. _

*

_ This week went by too fast, _ Cyrus thought to himself as he loaded his suitcase back into the trunk. He laughed a bit, remembering how he had grumbled when he first reached there a week ago. Seemed like forever ago. He hadn't even met TJ then. 

  1. They were going to have to say goodbye soon. Luckily it wouldn't be too long, after all, they lived in the same town. They'd see each other again. 



They had spent the rest of the days just roaming the hotel together, playing board games in the common room, sharing ice creams by the pool and meeting in the garden every night. They were just getting to know each other first, but their feelings were there right under the surface, and they made no efforts to hide them. But they were taking things slow. And it was going great.

But Cyrus was worried. He had the nasty feeling that this relationship with TJ would fall through the moment they left the hotel. All this while, their moments had been etched into those walls. Who was to say that they wouldn't fade away when they returned? What if he no longer felt brave?

“So I guess this is goodbye?” 

Cyrus turned around to see TJ standing by the door, smiling but his eyes were sad.

“For now.”

“Good thing we both live in Shadyside, huh?”

Cyrus looked away from TJ at that, wringing his hands.

“Hey, what's wrong?” TJ asked, holding Cyrus’ chin.

“Will we still be, you know, us?” Cyrus asked softly. “When we go back?”

TJ wrapped his arms around Cyrus, pulling him in for a hug. “Of course we will be. Why would you think we wouldn't?”

“What if things change?”

“Things are going to change. Doesn't mean we should be scared of it.”

“What if I'm no longer brave?” Cyrus asked, looking down.

“Then I'll still be right here. I promise.” 

They stayed like that, arms wrapped around each other, until Cyrus’ dad called him to go. Reluctantly, Cyrus pulled himself away from TJ, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Cyrus?” 

“Yes?”

“See you later, alligator.”

Cyrus laughed at the cliché choice of a goodbye, but felt his heavy heart lighten a bit.

“In a while, crocodile.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry its quite bad cuz fluff is hard for me to write sksks  
> anyway hope you guys liked it! if you want, i could make a sequel to it?  
> Edit: sequel is underway :)


End file.
